Segelas Susu Cokelat
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Ketika Sherlock terluka, John berusaha mengobati lukanya tetapi Sherlock menolak kemudian yang terjadi segelas susu cokelat menemani mereka.


**Segelas Susu Cokelat**

 **Sherlock Holmes and John Watson**

 **Sherlock © BBC One**

 **Co-created by Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat**

 **Based on the works of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**

 **o0o**

Malam dingin di bulan januari membuat Sherlock merana. Perapian yang menyala tidak membuatnya hangat. Rasa nyeri di kaki membuat Sherlock menuju kursi malasnya dan duduk di sana. Sherlock mengehela napas, setelahnya mengulung celana hingga selutut. Rasa nyeri yang dia rasakan berasal dari luka melintang di betisnya. Tiba-tiba darah segar mengalir dari sana ketika dia menekan lukanya.

Sherlock menatap malas ke arah pintu ketika John berteriak keras dan bergegas mendatanginya.

"Sherlock apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya John ketika dia melihat luka Sherlock. Buru-buru dia mendatangi Sherlock hingga dia melempar tas kerjanya ke sembarang tempat.

Sherlock buru-buru menurunkan celananya agar John tidak melihatnya. Tetapi John menahannya agar dia bisa melihat lebih jelas.

"Tidak ada. Ada apa memangnya?" Tanya Sherlock balik sambil menyingkirkan tangan John dari kakinya.

Sherlock berusaha bersikap biasa saja. Melihat reaksi temannya, John segera memukul kepala Sherlock karena dia merasa geli mendengar jawaban Sherlock yang terlalu dipaksakan.

"Ini sakit!" ucap Sherlock seraya mengusap kepalanya. "Bagaimana kalau kejeniusanku terkikis karena pukulanmu tadi?" Tanya Sherlock kesal.

"Sejak kapan kau berpikir bodoh seperti itu?" Tanya John meremehkan. "Seharusnya kau tahu kalau kau begitu payah mengurus dirimu sendiri."

Sherlock hanya terdiam, tidak membalas ucapan John. Sherlock sedang malas berdebat dengan sahabatnya yang keras kepala itu. John segera menjauh dari Sherlock dan ketika kembali, John membawa kotak obat dan kain basah.

John menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk dihadapan Sherlock.

"Kemarikan kakimu." John meraih kaki Sherlock tetapi dia menerima penolakan. Sherlock dengan cepat menyingkirkan tangan John.

"Aku tidak butuh pertolonganmu." Jawab Sherlock dengan nada yang membuat kepala John mendidih.

Mendengar ucapan Sherlock yang menolaknya membuat John kesal setengah mati. Bagaimana mungkin di saat Sherlock terluka, dia masih mempertahankan keegoisannya? John ingin sekali menenggelamkan kepala Sherlock ke sungai Thames.

Dasar makhluk keras kepala, begitu yang terucap di dalam benak John.

"Keras kepala sekali dirimu." Dengan kesabaran yang menipis, John meraih kaki Sherlock walaupun dia kembali lagi menerima penolakan.

Sherlock mengalihkan matanya ke arah John dan berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja. Nanti juga sembuh sendiri."

"Apa kau tahu kalau ini akan menjadi infeksi kalau kau hanya membiarkannya? Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak peduli dengan dirimu?"

"Biarkan saja." Jawaban Sherlock membangkitkan rasa kesal yang berlebihan pada John. "Lagi pula aku tidak masalah dengan luka ini."

"Sherlock!" bentak John kesal. "Aku mungkin bukan detektif handal sepertimu, tapi sebagai dokter aku bisa mengobati lukamu. Sekarang aku butuh kerja samamu." John menatap mata Sherlock. Terlihat ada permohonan di sana,

Sherlock terdiam, menghindar dari tatapan John. Dia memalingkan wajahnya menghadap ke arah perapian. Fakta bahwa kakinya terluka membuat Sherlock tidak bisa membalas ucapan John. Dia memang membutuhkan bantuan tetapi dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan John.

John menghembuskan napasnya dan menatap Sherlock."Sherlock kalau kau tak mau aku akan memaksakannya padamu." John berucap kembali ketika Sherlock tidak merespon ucapannya.

Sherlock berusaha agar terdengar kuat, padahal dia kesakitan

"Aku baik-baik saja, John." Ulang Sherlock. "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."

John tidak memedulikan ucapan acuh Sherlock. Dia menyambar tangan Sherlock, tepat pada saat Sherlock bangkit untuk menghindar dari John.

"Sherlock kalau kau tak mau aku akan memaksakannya padamu." Sherlock berusaha melepaskan tangan dari genggaman John tetapi John melawan upaya Sherlock untuk melarikan diri. "Aku tidak ingin berdebat lagi."

"Kau keras kepala." Suara Sherlock mencerminkan bahwa dia tidak tahu melakukan apa pada John yang memaksannya.

"Begitu pula kau!" John membalikkan ucapan Sherlock.

Sherlock kemudian terdiam. Kini dia memandangi John dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat John tangkap maknanya. Ada sesuatu yang Sherlock sembunyikan.

"Kalau kau diam berarti aku boleh mengobatimu." Ucap John dengan penuh lega.

Tidak ada tanggapan lagi dari Sherlock membuat John segera mengulung celana Sherlock hingga di atas lutut. Pada akhirnya Sherlock membiarkan John mengobati lukanya yang sebelumnya dia biarkan begitu saja.

John mulai mengobati luka sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan Sherlock, dia mengamati John yang terlihat sangat serius. Jemari John terasa lembut ketika menyentuh kaki Sherlock dan memegangnnya dengan pelan.

Pertama-tama John membersihkan sekeliling luka dengan kain basah. John sangat berhati-hati ketika melakukannya, kemudian memberikan alkohol pada luka itu dengan kapas. Sherlock kembali meringis ketika ada rasa perih yang terpusat pada lukanya.

"Sebentar lagi selesai." Ucap John seraya mengusapkan kapas alkohol yang kemudian berganti dengan kapas obat merah. "Andai aku tidak melihatnya mungkin kakimu seminggu kemudian akan membusuk." Sarkasme terdengar diucapan John.

Sherlock hanya terdiam. Tidak berniat menanggapinya. Dia terlalu serius mengamati wajah John. Dia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sherlock baru menyadari bahwa John mempunyai bibir merah yang tipis, dagu yang lancip, dan mata yang indah. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak menyadari? Padahal mereka sudah hidup selama dua tahun lamanya. Mungkin karena dirinya yang terlalu sibuk hingga tidak menyadari makhluk indah seperti John. Sungguh dia termasuk orang yang menyia-nyiakan keindahan.

"Sudah selesai." Ucap John yang membuyarkan lamunan Sherlock. Kain kasa telah terpasang sempurna ketika Sherlock melihat ke arah kakinya dan beralih memandangi John.

"Ah? Sudah?" tanya Sherlock kikuk.

Apakah John menyadari bahwa sedari tadi aku memerhatikannya? Sepertinya tidak, begitu yang dipikirkan Sherlock. Sungguh malu jika John menyadari kegiatan yang Sherlock lakukan selama John mengobatinya.

John mengangguk. "Sudah."

John terlihat puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Tidak menyangka bahwa dia berhasil menyakinkan Sherlock untuk diobati. Sedangkan Sherlock masih terlihat seperti kebingungan.

Sherlock menggaruk kepalanya. "Cepat sekali." gumam Sherlock pelan

"Kenapa? Kau mengucapkan sesuatu?" tanya John bingung.

"Tidak." Jawab Sherlock singkat.

"Kalau begitu, tinggal aku bereskan semua ini. Kau jangan pakai celana panjang dulu." Ucap John sambil membereskan kotak obat. "Hari ini, kau diam saja di rumah. Jangan ambil kasus dulu." Lanjut John, menasehati Sherlock. "Aku akan memberitahu Lestrade untuk tidak menemuimu dulu selama dua hari. Setidaknya kau bisa istirahat."

"Ya, terserah padamu." Ucap Sherlock pasrah.

John membereskan kotak obat dan segera pergi dari hadapan Sherlock namun tangan Sherlock mencegah kepergian John. Kerutan di dahi John, pertanda bahwa John tidak mengerti maksud sikap Sherlock sekarang.

"Kenapa?" tanya John kebingungan. "Apa masih ada luka yang kau sembunyikan?" terlihat alis John menyatu. Dia menatap mata Sherlock, mencari jawaban di sana tetapi hasilnya nihil.

Sherlock tidak menjawab, dia semakin mengenggam tangan John lebih erat.

John mendengar Sherlock berdesah.

"Tidak ada luka. Aku hanya ingin kau di sini."

John mengacak rambut Sherlock yang ikal. "Kau lucu." John mengatakannya sambil tertawa.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak biasanya." John tertawa ringan. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku menaruh kotak obat ini dan aku akan menemanimu."

Sherlock mengalihkan wajahnya yang memanas kemudian melepaskan tangan John, membiarkan John kembali ke kamar untuk menaruh kembali kotak obat. Sebelum John kembali menemani Sherlock, dia berbelok ke arah dapur.

"John," panggil Sherlock ketika dia melihat John pergi ke arah dapur

Di dapur John mendengar panggilan Sherlock.

"Ya," John menaikkan suaranya agar Sherlock mendengarnya.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Sherlock penasaran.

"Membuat susu cokelat." Jawab John setelah dia duduk di samping Sherlock. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama agar dia kembali ke sisi Sherlock.

Kata Sherlock pada John, "Cepat sekali."

"Karena membuat susu itu mudah." Sahut John sambil menunjukkan segelas susu coklat.

"John," dengan suara pelan Sherlock memanggil nama sahabatnya.

"Hm, ada apa?" John berusaha menyesuaikan pantatnya di kursi.

"Terima kasih." Ketika mengatakannya terlihat semu merah di pipi Sherlock yang tidak disadari oleh John.

John tersenyum, "Sama-sama. Mau?" John menyodorkan segelas coklat pada Sherlock.

Sherlock mengangguk. Sherlock menerima susu dari John yang sebelumnya John telah meminumnya. Sherlock segera meminumnya dari bekas bibir John.

Ciuman tidak langsung. Dalam hati Sherlock bersorak dan menahan rasa senangnya karena dia tidak ingin John menganggapnya aneh.

Di malam januari yang dingin, Sherlock merasakan kehangatan yang sebelumnya tidak dia rasakan. Itu semua berkat kehadiran John dan segala perhatian yang diberikan untuknya. Belum lagi, mereka saling berbagi kehangatan melalui segelas susu cokelat yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Setidaknya dibalik rasa nyeri kakinya, dia merasakan suatu kebahagian yang tidak mungkin orang lain mengerti.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Jakarta, 27/05/2016, 20:23.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca :)**


End file.
